New York Promise
by fyeahfaberrittana
Summary: Santana never liked making promises. There was too much commitment. But when she and Quinn find they need each other, maybe it's worth it. Quinntana Quinn/Santana, mentions of Faberry and Brittana


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. They are the property of RIB.**

**This story was requested on my tumblr: fyeahfaberrittana**

**It's rough. It's my very first Glee story so be gentle with me. I do take _constructive _critisism. In fact, I highly appreciate it. Reviews are love. (:**

**Santana's POV. I plan on writing in other POVs in the future, but since this was my first, I went with what I know. I've never done 3rd person omni, but I'm working on it. Also, it takes place up to "Nationals". Mentions of "Prom" but with a bit of a twist. And, Lucy Quinn Fabray, lol, not in this story. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana knew each other before WMHS. There's mentions of Faberry and Brittana.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Cheers  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I should do this? I mean seven inches is a lot. I don't want to look like a boy." Quinn says with nerves dancing in her voice. I just rolled my eyes and pushed off from the wall I was leaning against.<p>

"Q, You could shave your head and still be hotter than all the other girls back in Lima… except for me and Brittany." I add at the end with a smirk. I saw Brittany smile from where she was standing beside Quinn and fiddling with the other girl's long honey blonde hair. Then I looked back to Quinn who was glaring at me. "Alright, yes, you should do this. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think so in the first place."

"I think San is right. You're going to look even hotter." Brittany says sweetly and offers a smile when Quinn averts her gaze to the taller blonde. Brittany bends down to look at her and runs her fingers through her hair one more time. "I can't wait to see it."

"Thanks, B." Quinn's voice still has a slight shake to it as Brittany smiles another bright smile and kisses her cheek before standing straight. She turns around and looks at me and I cock a questioning eyebrow.  
>"What?" I ask.<p>

"I can't stay with you two." I frown at her and look at Quinn whose face is starting to show a hint of panic before looking back to Brittany.

"What'd you mean you can't stay? We're in New York, where could you possibly have to go?" I demand a little bitterly. She just continues to smile her sweet Brittany smile at me before saying something I wouldn't have expected her to say.

"Artie wants to take me out to dinner later." I stared at her disbelieving before I straightened a little more and put on my best expressionless mask. I didn't fail to notice Quinn sit up straighter and look between us worriedly either.

"Artie, B? I thought you two have been broken up?" Quinn asks from the barber chair she's seated in. Brittany turns around her smile never faltering.

"We are. I mean, I'm not dating him. But it was nice of him to sing my song with me. So when he asked me I agreed." Quinn's eyes flash from Brittany's to mine and I continued to act uncaring and started examining my nails. Even though on the inside I could feel my chest tightening uncomfortably.

"Okay. Well, be careful. You know how to get back to the hotel?" Quinn asked the loving concern for Brittany pouring through her words. We had hit a rocky place in our relationship this year, but the three of us had grown up together, and we were closer than anyone. Quinn and I could hate each other sometimes, but we cared about each other more, and we were both always the guardians of Brittany, who was the glue in our fucked up relationship.

"Not really, but it's only a few blocks away and Artie told me he'd meet me outside." Brittany said happily. I rolled my eyes and tried to bite back the bile rising in my throat.

"Oh. O"- Quinn was cut off as the hair dresser came in. Reminding me oddly of Kurt but darker, taller, and if possible, gayer.

"Hey there, ladies! Are we ready?" he asked with a chipper tone in his voice. I rolled my eyes. Brittany looked at Quinn and leaned down to give her another kiss on the cheek and wrap her arms around the smaller blonde.

"I can't wait to see it. Don't worry, Q. You'll look awesome." She said and then walked over to me. I looked everywhere but in her eyes. I didn't want her to see my eyes, she was the hardest person to hide things from, and I didn't want her to know how upset I actually felt about her going out with Artie.

"I'll see you later." She said and then I felt her long strong arms close around me. I reciprocated the gesture stiffly before I dropped my arms. She stepped back and gave me a soft smile before waving at us and leaving the room. I watched her disappear out the door and felt like something just changed more drastically than the simple dinner date should have.

"Okay, sweetheart, what's the plan?" the flaming latino Kurt asked Quinn. I steeled myself and turned my attention back to them. This was about her right now. She was looking right at me with a sorrowful expression in her eyes. I narrowed my own at her in a _don't-even-go-there-look_ and she shook her head and turned her gaze to the man.

"I want to cut it all off. Seven inches." This time when she looked back to me her eyes were looking for reassurance, I nodded and this time let my self smile. She nodded too as the man clapped his hands together.

"How exciting! I love giving completely new looks! Anything specific you want for the style, honey?" he asked. Quinn shook her head and he nodded and tied the drape around her neck.

I was never one to care much about how Quinn was feeling, not outwardly anyway, but something about what she had said back in the hotel room _"I just want somebody to love me"_ had struck a nerve, and I felt myself actually worrying a little bit about her. It was gross, but I sighed and stepped towards her as the man grabbed the sharp scissors. I looked at him and he nodded and I knelt down beside her chair. She looked at me with her lip in between her teeth, the sure sign of her nerves.

"It'll be great, Q…I promise." I never promised anyone anything, not outside Brittany. It was too much commitment and no one, save for Brittany, had ever been worth that. But I felt like I needed to say it. She smiled, though she was still chewing on her lip and nodded pulling one of her hands out from beneath the drape and holding it out to me. I smiled and grasped it firmly. I looked back to the hair dresser who was waiting patiently with a smile and nodded to him.

"Ready?" he asked kindly. Quinn looked away from me and to the mirror and nodded.

"Ready."

* * *

><p>Not and hour later Quinn was sitting straight up and running her fingers through her hair. I stood back watching, gauging, her reaction. I was not one hundred percent sure I could handle a sobbing Quinn, but then a very Queen bitch Quinn smirk slinked across her face and she cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow. I dawned a smirk of my own as I relaxed against the wall and crossed my arms.<p>

"You like it then, Q?" I asked and she dropped her hands and shook her hair out before she looked at me.

"I do." She said with a smile. "Thank you Santana." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, it was my idea, but I am not paying for it. So give the man his money and we can go." I said flippantly and moved toward the door. The hair dresser, whose name I had learned was Gabriel through his incessant need to talk the entire time, smiled at me and then turned to Quinn who held out a wad of cash for him.

"Gracias, chica. Have fun in the city." Quinn thanked him and we exited the salon.

"What do you want to do now? It's only…" Quinn checked her watch. "7:30." I looked at her from the corner of my eyes.

"What, you mean you don't want to go back to the hotel and tell Mr. Schuester that everyone has been leaving?" I asked sarcastically. Quinn nudged my arm and with a smile shook her head.

"No, I think you were right, the hair cut helped. I mean…I'm still upset, but why should I ruin our chance at Nationals?" I shrugged. "I can't imagine you actually want to go back to the hotel either." She said.

"Yeah, and miss out on the possibility of you doing something stupid? Not a chance." We were still standing in front of the salon and she was looking up and down the city street. I looked up at the buildings above us that were casting deep shadows as the sun set. Lights were starting to come on for the evening.

"Should we wait for Brittany?" Quinn suddenly pulled me from my reverie and I stiffened.

"No. Let's let her enjoy her evening with him." I said and looked at her before turning the opposite direction of the hotel and walking.

It took her a second before she caught up with me, but she didn't say anything about Brittany again. We walked together in silence just listening to the wild sounds of the city. We were headed towards Central Park.

"Are you hungry?" Quinn finally asked after about fifteen minutes of quiet. I shrugged.

"If you are we could grab something to eat…" I trailed off as a thought hit me. "Or. We could pull a Puckerman and get someone to buy us booze." Quinn looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not exactly surprised at that thought coming from you, S, but how exactly do you plan on getting someone to buy us booze?"

"What'd you mean you're not surprised?" I said feigning offense. She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, as for getting someone to do it, I mean look at us Quinn, we're not exactly unattractive. I'm sure we can get some Jersey Shore sleaze ball look alike to buy us alcohol." I smirked at her and walked with my chin up at the brilliance of my plan.

"I…guess we could try it. But I'm not paying for it."

"You won't have to." I said spotting a 7-11 and steering us in that direction. "Just follow my lead I said. Quinn looked uneasy and hooked her arm through mine. It took everything I had to not roll my eyes.

We stood outside for not even 5 minutes before a man exited his car and started heading in our direction. I puffed my chest out just enough and Quinn scoffed. I nudged her side and she straightened up, but did not let go of my arm. The man wasn't entirely unattractive, if you're, you know, into guys. He probably wasn't much older than Mr. Schue. I put on my best suggestive smirk and gave him the come-hither finger curl. He looked around shocked for a second before he squared his shoulders and put on his own game face.

"Hey ladies, what can I do for yas?" he said eyeing me up and down then Quinn.

"Well, my friend and I seemed to have left our ID's at home, and we were wondering, would you be so nice as to purchase our liquor for us?" I said in my best bedroom voice. He cleared his throat.

"Well…I can't very well say no to two beautiful ladies such as yourselves, what'd ya want?" he asked still eyeing Quinn. She shifted a little uncomfortably next to me and got closer, but when I looked at her, she was giving him a bored look.

"Vodka. Sky if they've got it." I said and he averted his attention back to me.

"No problem, is that all you and your girlfriend want?" he said in a sleazy voice.

"She's not my"- I pulled Quinn a little closer to me effectively shutting her up, and nodded at him. He nodded and walked inside. When the door closed behind him I turned back to Quinn. She was glaring at me.

"What? I told you I'd get us booze. Free booze, and I did. Don't act like you're all mad." I said. "I'm a hot piece and you'd be lucky to be my girlfriend." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Santana." She said, then her eyes moved back to the door as the guy was returning a brown bag in his grasp.

"There you go, babes. So, you looking for someone to party with? Maybe, to join?" he said with a wink as he handed me the bottle, and this time it was Quinn who spoke up.

"Sorry, she's mine. But, thanks for the booze." And with that she pulled me by the arm in the other direction. I thought I heard the guy curse, but we were already rounding the corner.

I started laughing as we got about a block down the street and Quinn was still dragging me by the hand.

"Wait up _babe_, where do you think we're going?" She finally stopped and spun around to look at me. She didn't look as angry as I thought she'd be. She was actually smiling. "Why are you smiling, Fabray? Stop it, it's freaking me out." She rolled her eyes.

"We actually got a bottle of vodka, for nothing. I'm smiling because we're in New York, and this is something people dream about." She said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"People dream about getting drunk off of a bottle of vodka in the middle of Central Park? You're aiming for the stars, Q." I said sarcastically. She scoffed at my response.

"Whatever. Let's go." She said and turned back around and we walked another block towards said park.

* * *

><p>We'd been at the park for about fifteen minutes and the bottle was about a quarter of the way gone. Quinn took another swig and made the funniest face.<p>

"You're so hardcore, Q." She scoffed and wiped her mouth while handing the bottle back to me.

"Whatever. Alcohol is awful, and we didn't get a chaser." I rolled my eyes and threw another swig back.

"Am I a bad person, Santana?" I swallowed quickly not wanting to have to taste the bitter burn of the vodka; before I sat down on the grass in front of the tree Quinn was currently leaning against. "I mean, I cheated on Finn with Puck and got pregnant. Then I cheated on Sam with Finn. What's wrong with me? I mean _you_ wouldn't even do that." She said and grabbed the bottle from me taking another swig.

"Gee, thanks, Q." I replied. After she wiped her mouth she looked at me.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, you and I both know you've done stupid things, especially when it comes to protecting your reputation…we both have. But you would never cheat on someone you actually cared about. Let alone make that same mistake twice." I sighed, it was all getting a little too deep for my comfort, but again, tonight was about Quinn.

"Look, Q, you were a dumbass for doing that, and an even bigger dipshit for doing it a second time, but it's not like you haven't learned from it. _Finally_. And no. You're not a bad person. Though, I can't imagine what that could really mean coming from me." I said as I snatched the bottle back from her. I brought it to my lips and threw my head back letting the liquid slide down my throat. This time it burned a little from the amount I took in, I was feeling a little lighter headed and I let a hiss out as I pulled the bottle from my mouth.

"Why wouldn't it mean anything coming from you?" she asked and I handed the bottle back to her.

"Why would it? I'm not a good person, Q. Like you said, I've done bad stuff, just to protect my rep. I pushed her away…" I said the last part in a whisper, not really meaning for the small blonde in front of me to hear, luckily it didn't seem like she did. Or if she did, she ignored it. "What did you even see in Finnocence? He's so… Finn." I said with a face. Quinn giggled.

"I don't know. I loved him…the first time." This time it was her turn to whisper, but I heard her.

"What do you mean the first time? Wasn't the reason you cheated on Sam because you wanted to be back with your one true love or some shit?" I asked and she sipped from the bottle again.

"Honestly…no. I didn't love him the second time. I might have thought I did, but I didn't. I was just, I don't even know, stupid?" she said taking another large sip before passing me the bottle.

"What about Sam?" I asked bringing the bottle back to my mouth.

"I don't know. I liked him. But I wasn't in love with him. I-I…Santana, can I tell you something?" she asked and I felt her eyes on my face. When I turned to look at her, her large dark green eyes were staring back at me intently. I squirmed a little under the gaze before straightening up.

"Sure. What is it?" I said back to HBIC mode.

"You can't tell…anyone. Please. I would never do it to you, I haven't." At that I looked at her genuinely curious.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Santana…you know I've known about you since before high school." She said. I just looked at her puzzled. Yes, I knew Quinn knew. But I was also under the impression it was one of those things that was known, but not spoken about.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said automatically putting the walls up. The ones Brittany had been trying so desperately to tear down.

"San, don't play stupid. You and I both know you're gay." I looked at her shocked she'd flat out said it, but didn't get a chance to respond before she went on. "And we both know that's the reason why you and Brittany have been acting so strange these past few months. Yeah, I knew. And I never said anything. So promise me, you won't."

I sat there staring at her in disbelief for a moment before shaking my head clear. I was getting too drunk for this.

"Q, what the fuck?" was about the best I could come up with. She rolled her eyes. Then as my alcohol hazy brain started working what she had said finally registered. "Wait, what the fuck does me being…gay, have to do with you?"

Quinn just sighed, and then looked at me. Her eyes held the same hazy look I was feeling, I could tell she was drunk, but she was still Quinn. It wasn't like the Rachel Berry-train wreck-house party-extravaganza-drunk.

"I don't know, San…but…I kind of have these, weird feelings…different from when I was with Finn, or Sam, or Puck." She paused and I waited. But she didn't continue.

"Are you telling me that you, and I, have something else in common?" I asked confused.

"Maybe. Santana, you have to promise you won't tell anyone. If my mom found out…I don't even want to think about that. My parents have kicked me out before, I don't ever want to be homeless again…I just, can't." Quinn's eyes started watering as her panicked words poured out. I put my hand on her arm.

"Q! stop, calm down. I'm not gonna tell anyone…I never told about Beth did I?" she looked at me confused as a tear rolled down her cheek. I sighed, Santana Lopez does not handle weepy girls. Santana Lopez does not do emotions. I shook my head and wiped her cheek. It was soft and warm and, for a second I thought I felt her lean into my hand. I cleared my throat and gently removed it. We were quiet for another moment.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone about…her?" she asked her voice still shaky. I shrugged.

"It wasn't my place. And yeah, I'm a bitch, but that's just cold hearted. As much as I'd like to hate you for telling Coach about my surgery, it wouldn't have made us even. It would have just made me more horrible than I am." I felt her lean her head on my shoulder, and for some reason my hand was still resting on her arm. I didn't move though.

"So, who is she?" I asked.

"Who?" Quinn questioned.

"You know, the girl you're confused over." I explained. She sighed and lifted her head.

"You're going to laugh. Or say something mean." I rolled my eyes. It seems I'd be doing that a lot tonight.

"I always say something mean, Fabray. Don't act all shocked." She returned my eye roll.

"Whatever, _Lopez…_I just don't feel like telling you is a great idea." I crossed my arms.

"And why the hell not? I am your best friend. God knows why, but we both know it's true. So fess up." She shook her head and my eyes narrowed. "Go on. Tell me."

It got quiet for a minute. I counted the seconds all the way to sixty and a little further as I stared at her. Finally she sighed and ran her hand through her, now much shorter, hair.

"Fine…It's…Rachel." My mouth fell open.

"I-w…wait, what? Manhands? Berry? As in the same girl you had slushied for the full of freshman year. The same Berry we pick on constantly in Glee?" she looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Shut up, Lopez. I know, okay? I know it's weird. But, it's true. I have…weird unexplainable feelings for _Rachel_." I stared at her in disbelief for a moment. Until I started laughing. The angry look on Quinn's face not deterring me from my drunken hysterics.

"Y-you have gone…off…the deep end." I continued laughing until I felt her punch me in the arm and bit my lip trying to stop.

"Shut. Up. Santana. You said you wouldn't laugh." She crossed her arms and glared at the ground.

"I never…said that. But, I'm just surprised…." I said trying to breathe. Finally after a moment I caught my breath. "Look, I'm not laughing at you…or her. If you ever tell anyone I said this, I'll deny it, but…Berry, is kind of sexy. You know, for being part hobbit." Quinn looked at me with her eyebrow cocked. I shrugged too. After laughing so much I was starting to feel more drunk. Too drunk to give a shit what she thought.

"Honestly I was thinking you'd say me." I told her with a wink. I smirked when I saw her cheeks redden slightly. Then she smirked and raised her eyebrow again.

"Trying to get into my pants, Santana?" I gaped at her.

"W-what? No. Are you insane?" I said and looked away, because for some reason the thought didn't seem as awful to me as I felt it should.

"Whatever. And, it's not like I haven't thought about that before. I mean…you're beautiful, Santana. We both know it." She said flippantly, and I knew she was as drunk as I was because she didn't seem to really care what she'd just said. I looked at her questioningly.

"You-You've thought about me before? Seriously?" I asked and she shrugged. "How drunk are you?" I asked.

"Pretty drunk. I think we've killed over half the bottle." She said holding up the evidence and we both laughed. It took us a few moments to regain some composure, but when we did, I could almost feel the mood change. I sat up straighter and could feel Quinn do the same next to me. We sat very still barely touching. I cleared my throat and looked at the ground.

"So…when did this happen…with Berry?" I asked trying not to sound awkward.

"I don't even know." She sighed and I felt her relax next to me, leaning further against the tree and into my arm. My back was still stiff and my hands were in my lap playing with the hem of my dress. "Something happened…at prom."

At this statement I turned my head to look at her. She was looking up at the sky her head against the tree. I had known Quinn was hot. The entire county of Lima, Ohio does. But it wasn't until this moment that she had really looked this beautiful to me. She looked relaxed and the way the moonlight shone through the branches of the tree, illuminating her pale skin and highlighting her hazel green eyes it's like I was seeing a different person. I blinked and looked away. I had to be more drunk than I thought.

"I mean, there'd been something there before prom, but…" I snapped my attention back to her and away from the craziness inside my own head. "Remember our duet?" she said and I felt her shift, so I knew she had turned her head to look at me. I just nodded.

"That's when I acknowledged my feelings for what they were…why I was really always tormenting her. I acted like a boy in second grade…it would have been more effective if I'd just pulled her hair, or pushed her in the mud." I smiled at that, but still didn't look at her. "I messed up though." She said.

"What do you mean you messed up?" I asked quietly.

"At prom… When Finn and Jesse were kicked out and after we lost prom queen, she followed me into the bathroom. I slapped her."

"You what?" I asked surprised. She half laughed.

"She wasn't even mad at me. She said she _appreciated the dramatics of it all_." I rolled my eyes. Berry would. "Then we talked…and…she called me the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen…Then, I told her how I felt."

"You did what?"

"I told her… She said…that, she cares about me too." I looked over at her.

"But, that's good, right?" I asked.

"It is…" I could hear Quinn's voice growing more shaky and emotional as she went on. "But I shouldn't have ever said anything."

"Why not?"

"I can't be in her way. She has dreams, bigger than any of us. After what we've put her through in high school, I won't get in her way of making it here some day. I shouldn't have told her all of that at prom. Because it just meant that I had to tell her I don't care about her…and I did, yesterday."

"Yesterday?" I asked shocked that this had all happened so recently…and actually finding myself caring about what Quinn was going through.

"Yeah, what else was I going to do? I can't be the reason she chooses some horrible life in Lima when I know she could be on Broadway. I won't do that to her. I-I care for her too much."

"But now she's just gonna go back to Finn." I reminded her. She shook her head.

"Maybe while she's here, maybe they'll be together until the end of senior year. But she told me, he's not enough to keep her from her dreams…"

"Why can't you come back with her?" She shook her head.

"I don't want to be in her way." Quinn said with a broken sigh.

"Quinn…" I said, at a loss for words. As I saw the tears making their way down her face I felt my chest tighten. "Don't cry."

I shifted a little to wrap my arms around her slender frame. We sat for a few minutes, until she sat up a little straighter and looked at me. Her eyes were lighter and still had tears in them. I lifted my hand and reached forward towards her cheek. When I felt the moisture underneath my fingertips I gently wiped it away. This time when her tears were dry, I didn't pull away from her. Instead I tucked the strand of short wild honey blonde hair behind her ear and let my thumb caress her cheek.

"It will be okay." I whispered. I went to pull my hand back but hers covered my own and held it in place.

"San, I don't want to be alone forever." She said just as quietly as I had. But as her words met my ears, the atmosphere changed. I felt my body heat up and my heart beat started to pick up.

"You won't be. You have friends; you've got me and Brittany." At my own mention of Brittany's name, I felt my heart break. Right now she was with the Wheelin' Wonder. I could just feel her choosing him again. Now Quinn must have notice my expression change because her hand dropped from mine and she scooted into me wrapping my arms around her.

"You have me, S. You won't be alone either." She said with her face in my neck. I felt the first tear leave my eyes. One of her hands slid up my side and wrapped around my neck. She pulled back a little, just enough to look into my eyes.

"They're almost the same color." She said softly. I knew what she meant. I wasn't mad, or hurt, I was thinking the same thing as I let my eyes wander to her hair. I let my hand run through her blonde tresses before locking my grip gently in it. I looked back to her eyes. My heart started thrumming against my chest again. I saw Quinn swallow nervously and lick her lips. I instinctively did the same.

When her eyes fluttered shut, I knew what was about to happen. I never thought I'd be doing this with Quinn Fabray. But at the moment, I couldn't bring myself to care. She started slowly leaning forward closing the slight space between us as her other hand snaked around my neck to lock with the one already there. I could feel her warm breath on my lips and she hesitated a moment. I knew she was giving me an out, but I didn't want it. In a second my own eyes slid shut as my lips met hers.

They were warm and soft. They tasted like the sweetest strawberries. Nothing like the rich chocolate of Brittany's lips. But they moved with my own with precision and grace. When my tongue instinctively slid from between my own lips to get a better taste, her lips parted easily. It was fluid, like we'd done this hundred of times. The strawberry flavor ensnared my senses and I couldn't think of anything that wasn't Quinn. I heard and felt her moan softly into my mouth and I wrapped the hand that wasn't knotted in her hair around her waist pulling her closer to me, onto my lap. As her body pressed against mine I could feel the differences between her and a different blonde. She was smaller, and softer, but she fit with me. Her arms tightened around my neck and I could feel the moisture on our cheeks. I couldn't tell whose eyes it originated from, but I knew we both felt it. I ignored it and let myself get lost in Quinn.

After another few moments our kisses slowed and she pulled back, but only enough to rest her forehead against my own. I kept my eyes closed. I didn't know what was happening, how this happened, and I didn't know why I didn't care. As much alcohol as I had consumed, I should still care that Quinn Fabray was straddling my lap, but I didn't.

"What are we doing?" she asked quietly after a moment. I shook my head gently, eyes still shut. "Is this…okay?" this time I paused for a moment before I nodded.

"Yeah. Is it okay with you?" I asked suddenly a little hesitant.

"Yeah…i-it is." At those words I finally opened my eyes. Her eyes were darker now and looking into mine. Her face was still glistening with tears. I untangled my hand from her hair and wiped them dry.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Her arms were still around my neck but loser and she pulled back a little.

"I don't know. I don't even know what we're doing, but for some reason, I don't care. This is just kind of crazy." She said and sighed.

"I know what you mean. This is crazy. I mean who'd have ever though I'd be making out with Quinn 'Queen of the Chastity Ball' Fabray." I said and she smiled and smacked my arm.

"Shut up." She looked back up at the sky and her eyes closed, I let my arms wrap around her waist and just looked at her. "What does this mean?" she asked not opening her eyes.

"I have no idea. What do you think it means?" I reciprocated. She stayed still for another moment then she looked back to me. She took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should sleep on it. Sober up…and if you don't hate me in the morning, we'll talk about it." She said and looked away from my face and retracted her hands letting them fall between us in her lap.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you, Q?" she still didn't look at me. "I'm drunk, not stupid. And I'm not drunk enough to blame my actions on the alcohol. I mean maybe it helped, but I made the decision. Plus, you-you're one of my best friends. Even if it turns out, this is just for tonight, then it doesn't matter…I'll always be your friend, Quinn. We've been through too much shit in high school to throw it away because of something that happened one night in New York."

I grabbed her hands firmly in my own, I don't do emotions but for some reason I can't bear seeing the blonde before me look so sad.

"Look, you're right, we should wait until the morning to see what happens, we can talk about it then. If it turns out this is just for tonight, then it is, and we'll move on as friends. If we decide on…whatever, then…well we'll figure it out then."

Quinn looked at me with a smile on her face and nodded. I smiled in return then looked down at our hands. I lifted the watch bound wrist of hers and looked at the face. I sighed.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should head back? I don't think Central Park is a great place to spend the night." I said and looked back at Quinn. She nodded and carefully stood up. She wavered a bit as I stood up and I steadied her.

"Woah. I think I need to go to sleep." She said. I smiled and shook my head.

"Let's get us back to the hotel, alright? It's only a few blocks." She nodded and quickly wiped the dirt off her dress, before straightening up and taking a step towards where we came from. I grabbed her hand before she could go any further. "Q?"

"Yeah, San?" she said looking at me expectantly.

"You're not alone…I promise." Quinn smiled at me.

"I know, S. You aren't either." I nodded and she extended her hand to me. I took it and we began our walk back.

Maybe Quinn wasn't exactly perfect, maybe we weren't exactly who the other wanted. But for now, we worked, we needed each other. I never promised anyone anything, not outside Brittany. It was too much commitment and no one, save for Brittany, had ever been worth that. But this was a promise I knew I could keep. It was one I knew I wanted to keep, and I knew Quinn was worth it.


End file.
